Mega Double Crush Trouble
by Purplebird
Summary: Koboshi gets what she wants, but misses the last one. She escapes from the restuarant. Later her friends Koutaro and Misha wants to find her, and finally they do, but very suprised...The last chapter is READABLE :D
1. The Unhappy Date

**PITATEN** Mega Double Crush Trouble 

When Koboshi couldn't find out what boy she likes,  
she didn't wan't to stop think about Koutaro.  
And Misha likes him to, but wouldn't do anything bad to Koboshi-chan. So what would she do about it?

Koboshi was sitting on a bench alone, crying.  
"What's the matter?" somebody said, with a sad voice too. Koboshi didn't look who the person Was, instead she answered "Oh I can't find a boy that I likes, I liked a boy that liked another girl"

"Is that so?" now the voice became happy. "Well, you see I doesn't have a crush either. Everyone keep ignoring me because Im bragging"  
Now Koboshi looked at the person. It was a boy!  
She really liked him, and she thinks he is adorable.

He has short blue hair and purple eyes.  
He smiled and putted his hand on her knee.  
He was dressed in a white coat and a grey t-shirt,  
and jeans of course.  
"And I am very LOoOnley" Koboshi giggled.

But somebody were sneaking at them in the bush,  
and who is this? Well, I know who it is (because Im the storyteller) -sigh- It is Hiroshi.  
"No it can't be. Koboshi seems to like Koutaro,  
but Misha likes him too. I must make them break up"

* * *

He ran away home, and Kaoru was writing a love-letter outside. "Oh my dear Ten-chan!" she said.  
She bited on her pencil and wrote:

_You know I always will love you. Ugh well. Umm. Yeah.  
Can I be your valentine? KISSES, Anonymous (First letter K, last letter U)_

Meanwhile, Koboshi and the boy, that was called Matoko was holding each others hands and was still sitting down on the bench.  
Koutaro walked around with Misha-san shoulder to shoulder.  
Now Koboshi and Matoko were sitting head to head happy!

Misha and Koutaro stared at the new couple meanwhile they was walking around.  
"I wuv you Matoko-kun" Koboshi said. He smiled.  
"I love you too, Koboshi-chan" They both have forgotten that it is Valentines Day.  
Takahashi(Ten-chan) and Shia was taking a walk in the beautiful park,  
until Shia suppoused to go home. He hugged her 'good bye'.

Ten-chan walked to his mailbox, he saw that he got mail and opened it. Ssschwiish! Over 100 letters was attacking him.  
He took a sack and trashed all the letters. He knew it was only girls that have been asking him "some few questions.  
But one letter blowed away ... and it flied through Takahashi's open window!

Over to "Tha Neu Coupaa!" -sighs-  
Matoko and Koboshi walked to the restuarant.  
Koboshi kissed Matoko on the cheek on their way,  
they both blushed and ran to a table.  
"So um well, what do you wan't?" Koboshi asked.  
"You don't even know that? I wan't you!" Matoko said.  
Koboshi blushed but looked a little worried. She looked out of the window, it's raining. She feeled a little blue.

Matoko looked out of the window too and asked "You miss him, don't you?" Koboshi turned her face back to him. "Why do you think that"  
"You see, I know peoples feelings..." he sighed.  
Koboshi rows from the chair. She puts her hands on the table and screams "Y-y-ou do? WHY didn't you tell me that before! Yeah I miss him, so WHAT would you do about it? Hate me!" she runs out from the restuarant crying.

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER


	2. The mysterious surprise

"So what would you do about it! Hate me"  
In the previous chapter Koboshi finally finds a boy that cares about her, but she can't stop think about Koutaro.  
She runs out from the restuarant crying.

Koutaro and Misha heard everything from the restuarant,  
so Misha spreads out her wings, grabs Koutaro and flies after her. Koboshi runs into the forest, so they can't see her. "Oh darn, I got to talk to her"  
Koutaro yelled. They saw her one more time running into a cave, a DANGEROUS cave.

¤ Oh.. Koboshi. Was it me you talked about? I knew you have a crush on me, a never ending crush... ¤

Misha couldn't hear what he said in his mind,  
but soon Koutaro was too heavy to hold.  
She felt down with Koutaro in the forest.  
Oh well, Ten-chan found the letter inside.  
He sits in the sofa and reads it. He's not suprised,  
it seems like Kaoru sent him love-letters before.

He shaked on his head and picks up the phone.  
Ten-chan called Kaoru.  
Kaoru runs to the phone laughing happy.  
"Mojshi Mojshi, Kaoru-chan here"  
"Kaoru, it is me. It's Takahashi"  
"Oh, hi Ten-chan my sugarplum... Teehee"  
Ten-chan looked confused. "What? Oh well you see Im busy, sorry"  
"Busy what?" Kaoru looked worried. "Then why are you calling"  
"Nonono! You don't understand, I already have a g/f"  
Kaoru sodded. She drops the phone staring at the wall.  
She walks backwards (three steps). She holds her hands on her head and shaking it. "Bii! Bii! Nooo! He can't say something like that to mé! No no NOOO!"

Crying Kaoru runs in to her room.  
"Kaoru? Are you there? Moshi?" Ten-chan hanging off the phone.  
"I guess I broked her heart"... Now he's calling Shia.  
¤ I've been broken MANY girls hearts, but broking Kaorus is worst ¤ Misha woke up laying on Koutaro. She rows up from him, searching for Koboshi.  
"Oh my good-suuuu!" Misha yelled. They were outside the cave. Now Koutaro woke up and yelled "OMG" too. They entered the cave together scared, VERY scared.

And there was Koboshi, layed against the wall. Unconscious!  
Misha-san and Koutaro-kun was shouting.  
Misha flied to Koboshi, and lissening to her pulse.  
She was still breathing, but when Misha saw the green scar on Koboshis arm she holds her hands on her mouth.  
"Noo... NOT KOBO-CHAN"  
Koutaro rubbed his hand on Koboshis scar. "It is... poison" he said carefully.  
Suddenly Koboshi opens her mouth "If I touch the light - will you love me, then?"

Misha pushed Koutaro. "Uh, uh. Yes, Im sure I will"  
Koboshi smiled "I'll do this for you - Koutaro-kun"  
Misha and Koutaro was suprised and stared at her.  
She moved her head and stretched her hand to Misha.  
After two seconds she puts back her hand, Koboshi moves her head a little bit,  
but later she's calm.  
"No, she can't be, is she?" Misha sodds.  
"I think she IS" Koutaro says with a trembled voice.

They turn around their heads, and hears a roar...

TO BE CONTINUED - CHAPTER THREE 


	3. Is that true?

Ten-chan makes Kaoru cry, Hiroshi wants to make a trap for Misha and Koutaro and Koboshi is DEAD!  
Isn't this a Mega Double Crush Trouble?

And that roar... And those shiny things... Koutaro and Misha faints.  
The steps are coming closer...and closer...and who is it?  
Hiroshi again! He runs to Misha, and lifts her up. HEAVY! O.o He looks at Koboshis scar. ¤ She must have been walking through the poison-bush¤ Hiroshi ran away with sleeping Misha.

Shia were taking a walk in the forest, to pick up other peoples trash. "A banana, a newspaper..." she mumbled meanwhile she picked things up. And whats that? Shia saw Hiroshi hug Misha,  
without his glasses X.x

She keeped to pick up her garbage.  
"This love story gotta end one time for all" she sighs.  
"Omg! Isn't that..Hiroshi-san and Misha-san"  
Shia mumbles about her small wings, so she walked to them instead, "Hiro-san! A-a-are...You two..like in love"  
Hiroshi stopped to hug Misha. "No we aren't and that sux really bad"  
he says. Shia got shaky "Holy CHEESE!"

Kotarou woke up again -  
He couldn't see Koboshi lay there anymore.  
When he saw that Misha-san were gone too, he ran out from the cave. "MISHA-SAN! ANSWER ME!" he screamed.  
Hiroshi left a brand new dress to Misha before he leaved.  
"Good bye, my dear" he said and walked home with his glasses.  
Misha shaked on her head. "Where-suu am I? KOUTARO-KUN SUU"  
She ran to Koutaro that was standing outside and glomped him.  
"There are yoo-suu!" she said.

Koutaro smirked. "The poison-bush" he said happily "Koboshi will wake up in 5 hours. Let's take her home -..." "NOO!" Misha said. "Let's fly her home" she smiled.  
"Im sorry, Misha-san. But, I have to carry her" Koutaro said.  
Misha-san nodded and pulled back her wings.  
By the way, Kaoru sitting in her room shuddered with terror. (or what-the)  
She took her jacket and throwed it down to the ground, and then she jumped out from the window. She ran away to the bridge with a waterfall below.

Ten-chan was suppoused to find Kaoru.  
Kaoru cried and cried. Ten-chan saw her and he took her hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to"  
Kaoru's eyes was shaking, "I know Takashi, I know.  
The end was ending happily, and Shia accepted Ten-chan,  
and Matoko was just a spirit with joy, that has comen to make Koboshi happy. He disappeared and wishes Kobo-chan good luck..

END £n) END 


End file.
